


More than a soldier

by underworldqueen13



Series: Fat bottom clones [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Chubby Clones, Depression, Especially Dogma, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I want my clones to be happy, Overweight, Piloting my crack for everyone too see., Post umbara, Weight Gain, Which by the end of this upgraded to one sweet chunky clone, screw the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underworldqueen13/pseuds/underworldqueen13
Summary: In an effort to prove Dogma is still a capable soldier, captain Rex and Obi wan persuade the republic to assign him to a personal security detail.





	1. Chapter 1

"Honestly Dogma is still a fantastic soldier," Obi wan pleaded. " Umbara was a trying event for everyone involved and I trust the captain's judgement."

 

Dogma spent the better part of four months in a republic prison. He couldn't deny that murdering Krell was an extreme to end the carnage on Umbara. It was confusing to feel so guilty and satisfied all at once. Rex regularly visited him, assuring that what he did was an accident. His judgement was clouded by pain. 

 

"Alright Master Kenobi, we have a small security detail that a small outer rim planet requested. We'd usually send rookies to a job of this sort but if Dogma is able to handle this mission, he can be released from prison and his charges dropped."

 

It was all the council could do for now. Rex could only hope the job would be enough to prove to everyone else that Dogma was still able to protect the republic.  
To say Dogma was unhappy with the council's ruling was an understatement. He preferred punishment for his crimes he was insistent that he needed to fulfill his sentence.

 

"Listen to me Dogma," Rex began for the thousandth time. "You were not in your right mind when you shot Krell. He messed with your head, he sent us after our own brothers. You don't need to be punished, you're a good soldier."

 

The ship left hyperspace and made its way toward a small planet. 

 

"Might want to bundle up before we go planet side, it's very cold down there. Temperature doesn't go past 25 degrees."  
The planet was even colder than Dogma imagined possible. Rex saw him off to the council's contact and was gone before he could protest his assignment once again.

 

"You must be Dogma our new security detail. Make yourself comfortable, I'll escort you to your quarters and show you around shortly."

 

Even inside the buildings, Dogma still felt so cold. How he would get used to it was beyond him. A woman greeted him and offered him a second coat.  
"It takes some time to get acclimated to the cold. Helps to have some extra padding if you know what I mean."

 

She patted her stomach and giggled sweetly. Before he knew what she was doing, she wrapped the coat around him. It was welcomed comfort from the cold. He could feel her fingers grab playfully at his sides. The past four months had been rough for him. He refused rations frequently and it showed. She could feel his bony frame under the layers.

 

"Here's your problem, your so underfed. I'm sure her Highness can fix that in no time."

 

"All due respect ma'am, I'm a soldier nothing more. My duty is to...to..... I actually have no clue what my mission is here."

 

"Your mission is to protect me and my people from the occasional pirates and any other dangers."

 

A tall woman approached them. She smiled at the younger women beside Dogma.

 

"Thank you Niciel, I will take it from here."

 

Niciel scurried out smiling as Dogma stood before her apparent superior. Her gray eyes warming as she met his gaze.

 

"I thank you for coming all this way. I am princess Boreal, for now you may refer to me as ma'am or your Highness. This may not be the most exciting job for a soldier of your experience however the help is certainly appreciated. Follow me and I'll show you to your room."

 

The room was decorated in hues of purple, a large soft bed was the center of the room. It was not what he was expecting. Nothing was what he expected since leaving his cell

 

"Are you sure this is the right room ma'am? It's so.."

 

"Comfortable? I would expect nothing less for you. You're a guest in my home not a prisoner. Now get some rest, you've had a long journey. I will send Niciel when dinner is prepared. Do let her know if you need anything."

 

The room was quiet finally. The arrangements were not what Dogma was accustomed to. He never had anything like this, he sat on the edge of the bed and sunk into the warmth of the blankets and pillows. The sensation was indescribable. He was never allowed such luxury in his life and after four months in a republic prison, it was a welcomed change. He hadn't even removed his boots before closing his eyes and sinking deeper into the bed's embrace.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Dogma has settled into his arrangements Master Kenobi. Poor dear looks like he's been through hell. I just hope you and senator Amidala's plan works."

 

"I trust in the senators abilities to covertly aid in the best way possible. I only wish more people would treat them with the same level of humanity many of the jedi do. I will keep in touch queen Boreal. Good luck with Dogma."

 

"Thank you Master Kenobi. May the force be with you."

Niciel poked her head into the room a few hours later. Dogma lay sound asleep, still in his boots and coat. At first, she hesitated to enter the room further but she felt it best to attempt to remove Dogma's boots. He lay there unphased by her presence. Niciel gently tugged the heel of one boot. The feeling registered with Dogma and instantly, he was upright, fending her away.

“What the hell are you doing!?” Dogma shouted “what do you even want?”

The bed sat between the two who both stood on either side. Dogma was panting, anxious. Niciel was surprisingly calm. It was unsettling in a way Dogma couldn't understand.

“Queen Boreal sent me to look in on you. I was only trying to help you relax a bit more. It can't be comfortable sleeping in them. If I have to, I will ask her Highness to order you to remove them.”

“No need ma'am, if you insist; I will take them off.”

He rarely removed his boots. keeping them on assured he was prepared should anything occur. That didn't come without risks unfortunately and he knew once they were removed, Niciel would see the scars and sores covering his feet and parts of his legs. 

“maybe she won't notice.” Dogma thought while removing the boots. It didn't take long for both of them to notice the unusual odor filling the air. He knew that meant somewhere under the boots, was an open sore. An open, no doubt infected, sore.

“My god is that coming from your feet?” Niciel coughed. 

Her eyes widened as Dogma painfully removed the boots. His feet were red and swelled. Open sores (or by now, one giant mutant sore) dripped fluid onto the floor beneath him.

“This is why I leave the boots on,” He growled. “Less messy for everyone.”

Niciel was silent. How was he not in pain? More importantly, how had it not killed him.

“We have to clean that up. Take off the other boot, I'll get a med kit.”

She returned with bacta and several rolls of bandages. Wasting little time, Niciel tenderly held his foot. Dogma emitted a harsh gasp as she began cleaning the worst of the sores.

“Was anyone aware of this mess? I should hope the republic treats you boys better than this.”

“Medics treated it a few times but since my arrest, no one bothered. I used to it by now can't even feel it.”

She gave him a disbelieving stare before placing bandages around his wounds. A second painful hiss escaped him. Perhaps it was worse than before. What did it matter anyway? There wasn't anyone here who would be concerned for his well being.

“There we go sweetie all fixed up. Can you stand up?”

 

She held a hand out but Dogma stood on his own. It was unbearable, he stumbled forward after a few seconds. Niciel steadied him before setting him back on the bed.

 

“You're going to need to keep off them for a few days. I will inform Queen Boreal of the situation.”

 

Niciel informed Queen Boreal of the problem. She immediately came to see Dogma for herself. 

 

“Niciel informed me that you are dealing with a severe infection on both of you feet? How exactly did that happen?”

 

“It happens when I keep my boots on for too long. I keep them on so I can be ready for deployment in a suitable amount of time.”

 

“Well unless you are on duty here, I want you to take them off. I can't have you becoming ill on my watch because you left those things on. I will have someone clean and sanitize them for you but until then, no boots.”

 

No boots? He couldn't work barefoot. Was that her intention? 

 

“How am I supposed to work without my boots? It's too damn cold here. what the hell sort of mission is this?”

 

“You watch your tone with me Dogma. I am your superior as stated by captain Rex and general Kenobi treat me with the same respect you would them that's an order. I have a council meeting to attend. While I'm gone, Niciel will be in charge of you. We'll discuss your position when I return.”

 

She left in a huff silent and frustrated. Surely this meant that Dogma was going back to the prison as soon as she could arrange. Back to the torture of being labeled a traitor, the abuse from prison guards. He knew he deserved it. After everything, he needed to pay for his crimes. Until then, he would get some rest. At least he was given private quarters with a comfortable bed. Too bad it couldn't last just a little longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Niciel hesitated to enter the room again. She was dreading being responsible for Dogma while the queen was away. He seemed so short tempered and angry with her every time.

 

“Please your majesty can't someone else care for him? He doesn't seem to appreciate anything I've done for him. He won't even talk to me.”

She gazed at the holo image of Queen Boreal, accompanied by senator Amidala. Niciel had spent the last week following her orders.

 

“Niciel I can imagine you're having a hard time with Dogma. He's not like any of the other clone soldiers. From what I've been told, he's had it pretty rough. It's been beaten into him that he was defective, a runt. I'm not sure he can understand that you don't want to hurt him.”

 

Padme nodded in agreement before both images disappeared. It was going to be a long day, Niciel could feel it.

“Go away.” Dogma growled as Niciel brought breakfast in for him.

“My orders are to take care of you while my queen is away. I have to follow my orders just like you.” 

He huffed in defeat as she sat the tray down, pulled up a chair, and got comfortable. Even if he didn't say anything to her, Niciel was going to keep him company.

“I brought you something different for breakfast today,” Niciel informed as she watched Dogma poke at his food.

 

Usually she brought something basic, but she wasn't sure it mattered at this point. It was barely touched, never complimented, and always a waste of food. Today Niciel was feeling hopeful and decided to make her specialty.

 

“Hmph,” was Dogma's response.

He wasn't quite sure what he was looking at. It looked like a stew of some sort but cold. He scooped a spoonful and sniffed at it. It smelled sweet with a fruity aroma.

“Just eat it already. Not like It's gonna bite you.” 

 

Niciel wasn't fond of how he scrutinized everything she brought him. She felt like it wasn't good enough, she wasn't good enough. She was so lost in thought she hadn't even realized she was tearing up. It wasn't until Dogma spoke that she felt the tears trickle down her cheek.

 

“No need to cry about it I'll eat it honest. See I'm eating it right now.”

 

He shoved the spoon into his mouth, the flavors bursting through in equal layers. He first tasted a chocolate like flavor which complemented a smooth fruit taste. Some sort of berry perhaps? It wasn't t the usual fare he'd been accustomed to, definitely sweeter than prison food or military rations. Niciel watched through teary eyes as for the first time, Dogma finished his meal.

“What exactly did I just eat anyway?”

“Making a complaint are we?” She sighed “its a cream and berry purée. It's a good way to get the young ones to eat something. Or in this case a stubborn clone soldier. But you seemed to enjoy it.”

“It was good. I'm just a bit stir crazy and crabby. I can't sleep soundly, my feet still hurt and every bit of silence is plagued by his voice. He still has a hold on me and he's dead!”

Krell. He was talking about Krell. All this time Niciel was arguing with him, trying to do what was best for him and all he could hear was Krell. She felt awful that it took this long for her to realize just how serious the events on Umbara were. He was broken.

“Krell isn't here you're safe. I won't let him hurt you anymore.”

“He's always been here. He's in my head! He's tearing me down from the inside every day. Until I'm nothing. He won't stop, he'll never stop.”

He sat there sobbing in pain. It wasn't until Niciel grabbed him that he quieted down. Her embrace was warm, comforting. She rubbed soothing circles on his back, easing the pain and discomfort slightly. 

“It's okay Dogma I'm right here. I'm not going to let Krell hurt you anymore. That monster isn't allowed near you no matter what.”

 

It took some time to calm Dogma down. He was finally given a sedative to get some rest. Niciel made contact with Queen Boreal to get her opinion on how to handle this. She advised Niciel to give Dogma a mix of medicine and go from there.

 

“There are some side effects but nothing too serious. His appetite may increase but it wouldn't be a bad thing for him.” 

Niciel left Queen Boreal to tend to Dogma for the rest of the day. She felt helpless watching him suffer. Even in sleep she could see his pain. He whimpered occasionally until she placed a hand on his forehead.

 

“Having trouble Queen Boreal?”

“Not at all count Dooku. In fact everything is going as planned. My servant just administered the drugs your apprentice delivered. It should keep the hallucinations going long enough for me to finish my business with the senate.”

“Excellent. By then that soldier will be an empty pawn ready to follow any command.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a wonderful horrible idea and it's going to make me feel bad for writing it but I promise it's not going to end bad I swear


	3. Chapter 3

Dogma woke panting, practically screaming during the night. No sense in trying to sleep if he would just wake up again. He saw this as an opportunity to explore outside of his room. Niciel had left him a pair of boots should he need to leave his room. They were softer than his own boots. Lined with warm fur, loose enough to slide on over his bandages. Once he was clothed, Dogma slipped out into the hallway.

 

The halls were dimly lit during the evening hours. Only the light from large stained glass windows filled with moonlight served as a guide. The walls decorated in various tapestries seemed endless. Most the doors were locked much to Dogma's concern. How would he get out of here? After an hour of roaming the halls, Dogma found an open door. 

 

It was the kitchen. A small fire lit the room and filled it with warmth. It seemed so inviting, comfortable. Dogma looked around for a sign that anyone else was there. Once he was sure he was alone, he made himself comfortable at a nearby chair. On the table across from him, sat a tray of various treats and pastries. Niciel had offered them to him earlier but he declined. At that time, he was in no mood for them. Now however, with a soft rumbling escaping him, they were enticing.

 

“One and then back to bed.” He mused to himself.

 

He grabbed a flakey sweet roll from the center of the plate. It was soft and stuck to his fingers. Taking a bite sent a sweet flavor and comforting sensation through him. The soft dough drizzled in icing coated in cinnamon was a new experience for Dogma. He was used to protein rations or whatever the republic issued troops. This was a feeling he never associated with eating before. It was the feeling of warmth, happiness, safety. He was sad to see the treat gone so quickly, he didn't want the feelings to leave him. But still on the counter sat an array of goodies. What was the harm in trying another?

 

He grabbed a smaller pastry and popped the entire thing in his mouth. A sweet nutty flavor danced on his tongue before once again disappearing. Dogma grabbed another, and another. Before long, the plate was empty, Dogma was stuffed and feeling sleep closing in, decided it was best if he returned to bed. He held his full rounded stomach as he heaved himself from the chair. Along with the feeling of tiredness was a feeling of being painfully full. Dogma took note of it. He'd never had a chance to eat like that before. It was comforting to know he could and it was quite an enjoyable experience for him. He settled back in his room and within moments, was sound asleep. He didn't scream or wake again until morning.

 

Niciel picked up the empty tray from the counter. She remembered it being full the night before. Someone must have made their way to the kitchen during the night for a midnight snack. Perhaps someone changed his mind late last night. No matter how they disappear, she would be sure to leave some out again tonight. 

 

“Sleep well last night Dogma?” Niciel chimed as she opened the door. “I'm supposed to show you around the rest of the village today while the snow has stopped. So get changed, grab your boots and let's get going.”

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

Dogma met Niciel at the foot of the stairs. She was bundled in a white coat. 

 

“Plan on hiding from me in the snow?”

 

“Very funny. I don't need to camouflage to hide from you. I know this place blindfolded.”

 

She lead him out the door, into the small village. People bustled about, kids ran around laughing and playing. Niciel ducked through a doorway and into a packed building. Dogma followed her to a table off to the corner. 

 

“Figured we'd start off with some breakfast,” she started. “Unless of course you're still full from your midnight snack.”

 

She was quick to figure out what happened to the food from the kitchen. He felt his cheeks heat up and redden.

 

“It's nothing to be ashamed of. I knew you would be hungry sooner or later. Besides I'm happy to have someone enjoy my cooking.”

 

“Doesn't Queen Boreal enjoy it? You seem pretty important to her.”

 

A passing waitress sat two cups at the table. Niciel quietly sipped from hers before answering.

 

“Her Highness has changed lately. She used to be so happy and warm. She would always compliment my abilities,treated me like her own child. I was raised on Dathomir until the clone wars began my mother was a native witch, my father a trader from Tatooine. When alliances were made with the separatists, my family tried to leave. Our transport was shot down, my parents killed. I was sold into slavery and ended up with Queen Boreal. She was more of a mother than a master to me. But then she received news of the war. A friend she cared greatly for was killed in battle. Since then, she's been sad, quiet. Nothing makes her smile or laugh. I feel as though I'm not doing enough for her.”

 

“Sorry I didn't mean to make you feel bad. Had I known I would have….”

 

The tension was building. Dogma took a large swig of his drink to ease his nerves. He expected caf but instead was greeted with a sweet, thick, chocolate taste. Niciel laughed at the look of confusion on his face.

 

“It's hot chocolate. Don't tell me you've never had it before.”

 

“Never. We're given protein rations and the occasional caf when in the field. I'm not sure what the hell the prison food was but definitely nothing like what I've had here. I'm not used to the different tastes and flavors civilian food has.”

 

“I can get you something else if you don't like it.”

 

Dogma sat his cup down. Niciel was doing her best to accommodate him despite his earlier behavior. He was not sure how to deal with someone treating him like more than a soldier. 

 

“It's alright I like the hot chocolate just not used to it is all. I'm not used to any of this. You're treating me just like-”

 

“Like a person?” She chuckled

 

“Yeah like a person. I appreciate it.”

 

There was a hint of red in his cheeks as Dogma spoke. After breakfast, Niciel took Dogma around to the rest of the town. It wasn't much to see but still better than being stuck in his room.

 

“If you don't mind my asking, are you actually a witch or do you have to remain in your sisterhood to be regarded as a witch?”

 

“Well,” Niciel began, “I still actively practice my craft so in my opinion I am still a witch. It's sort of like asking if you're a clone despite being apart from your brothers. The force connects all of us so no matter where we are, we can still be true to our roots.”

 

Once evening came, Dogma found himself sleep deprived and wandering the halls just as he had the night before. He made his way back to the kitchen where a tray of goodies awaited him only this time, a pot of hot chocolate accompanied it. 

 

“Damn she's good.” He smiled. “I guess I'll make myself comfortable till I can get back to sleep.”

 

Several hours had passed and the tray and pot were empty. Dogma returned to his room to get some much needed sleep. It quickly became a routine to scout the halls at night and fill up on treats before getting to bed but it was a comfortable routine and he found himself having nightmares less frequently.

 

Niciel was happy to accommodate Dogmas routine of patrolling,snacking, and sleeping and it was only because she cared that she made food easily accessible throughout the day. She discovered he had quite the sweet tooth.

 

“This is amazing Niciel!” Dogma raved between mouthfuls of food. “Until I came here I didn't think food could actually taste good. All I've ever had is bland rations but this is just fantastic.”

 

The two had begun having meals together since their trip into town. He realized that they were very much alike. Both were removed from everything they knew. It was comforting knowing someone seemed to understand. Without warning, the door opened and Queen Boreal entered.

 

“Welcome home my queen. Take a seat have some dinner with us.”

 

She was silent as she swooped over to the table and looked Dogma over. Instinctively he had stood upon her entrance, waiting for orders. Her gaze was different from the first time she looked at him. It now seemed cold, empty. Perhaps she was just weary from traveling, it was a long journey to coruscant.

 

“I see you've been well fed in my absence. Niciel I will take my meal in my room. I'm quite weary from traveling and politics.”

 

She left the room in silence. Dogma placed a hand on his stomach and lightly pinched his side. His constant snacking and relaxed routine had began to pile onto his waistline. He hadn't even considered it before now. 

 

“You could have mentioned I was getting fat. A bit embarrassing for my superior inform me.”

 

He poked at the softness with an almost defeated look in his eyes.

 

“First off, you're not fat. Maybe a bit chubby but not fat. Second, I didn't say anything because you started to unwind. You felt safe and I wanted you to feel safe and happy because you're absolutely amazing and sweet and you deserve all of it.”

 

Niciel covered her mouth. She hadn't planned on saying all of that but it was too late. Dogma was stunned by her admission. Before he could do anything more, Niciel ran from the room. Dogma remained in the silence trying to understand what was happening. Did she mean it? If she had, why did she run out of the room? The question kept him awake for the remainder of the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I started writing this and my brain was literally like:
> 
> Consider this....... Chubby clone trooper(s) 
> 
>  
> 
> Aaaand into the rabbit hole of my trash can we go. Let me know if you like it and feel free to talk to me about it on Tumblr @ underworldqueen13


	4. Chapter 4

Queen Boreal sat at the edge of her bed waiting for Niciel. The young servant entered and quietly placed her meal down before turning to leave.

“Leaving me so soon Niciel? Stay awhile tell me how things were while I was away. I see Dogma has made himself comfortable.”

“Yes your highness he has. It's been some time since he's required sedatives to rest through the night. Quite a change from when he first arrived here.”

She eyed Niciel cautiously. If the soldier wasn't drugged into submission, then her plan would fail. She had to find a solution before it was too late.

“That will be all Niciel. Get some rest, I have an important transmission to send out before I forget. I'll call if I need anything else.”

Boreal waved Niciel off before hurrying to her desk. Before long a blue hologram lit up the area.

“Count Dooku forgive my intrusion but we seem to have a problem with our plan. My servant has compromised the clone.”

Dooku's brow furrowed. He had been assured that by her return, Queen Boreal would have an empty obedient soldier.

“Define compromised?” He growled. 

She was quiet for a moment, choosing her words carefully. 

“It appears my servant has softened him up since I left. She also seems to have grown attached to him. What are we going to do about this?”

“We still have time queen Boreal. Perhaps a visit from some pirates is in order. I'll give you further instructions once our trap is set.”

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dogma sat in the kitchen later that night. He tried getting some rest but routine was keeping him awake and keeping his stomach growling most of the night. As usual, he'd promised himself just one treat and back to bed. That was four pastries and two mugs of hot chocolate ago. Niciel hadn't been seen since after dinner. More proof in his mind that she didn't want to see him. 

The door creaked just slightly putting Dogma on alert. A familiar pair of eyes peered into the room easing the tension building in the silent room.

“Niciel, it's just you.”

“Just me.” She sighed. “Returning queen Boreal’s tray before breakfast. Need anything while I'm here?”

Her behavior seemed quite timid compared to the past few weeks. She seemed nervous to be in the same room as Dogma now. He shook his head as she took a seat by the fireplace.

“I think I'm alright. Just on my way to my quarters for the night.”

He hadn't really planned on returning to his room so soon but staying with Niciel just seemed uncomfortable for both of them. Dogma rushed to his room and closed the door behind him. Why did everything feel so strange now? What was different? He thought back to earlier in the evening when queen Boreal returned. Those cold eyes staring into him, judging him. His hand absentmindedly moved to his stomach. The softness was certainly different from the more toned physique he had before. It couldn't be that noticable could it?

He walked over to a mirror on the opposite wall and removed his shirt. The fabric clung to his frame. Most uniforms were form fitting so nothing wrong with that. Then, he removed his pants leaving only his underwear on. It had been some time since Dogma stood in front of a mirror taking stock of just what he looked like. It was no different than before where he looked for flaws. Then, he was always scrawny, a runt as he was often referred to. Even Krell made it a point to remind him of it. But this time was different. He wasn't scrawny now. His flat stomach now rounded out. It was noticeable but nothing compared to his thighs and ass. How had he not noticed? He grabbed a handful of it and squeezed. It jiggled a bit before he grabbed another handful. His other hand returned to his stomach where he grabbed there as well. He felt his face go red and an unusual hotness coursing through him. The same euphoric feeling he remembered feeling after devouring Niciel's delicious pastries. Did he actually enjoy this? He didn't want to think what his captain would say at the idea of a clone soldier stuffing himself and enjoying the aftermath.

“Damnit they're right. I'm even more defective now.”

A knock on the door broke his trance. Who would be knocking on his door this late at night. Without hesitation he opened the door. Niciel looked back at him, eyes wide with shock.

She wasn't expecting Dogma to come to the door in just his underwear. It was quite a sight as she tried to speak up.

“I just wanted to make sure you were…… you were…….”

She stopped talking but couldn't tear her eyes away from Dogma. 

“If you've got a problem just tell him me. I don't need you standing there judging me. I'm well aware how huge my ass is. I'm not sure what I'm bothered by more; how much weight I've put on or the fact that I'm perfectly fine with it.”

There was a silence before Niciel grabbed his sides.

“You look amazing.” She whispered. “I don't care about what the rest of the republic thinks. You are strong, dedicated not to mention sweet and caring. If they think you're defective, they're dense.”

This time, Niciel didn't cover her mouth. She stared directly into Dogma's eyes and smiled. Before he could respond, she bolted from the room. He stood there confused before he heard footsteps from down the hall. Niciel bounded back into the room with the tray of pastries and the hot chocolate.

“I'm not sure what is going on here Niciel. Do you want me to-” she stuffed a pastry on his mouth.

“You're going to sit down on that bed and I'm going to feed you the rest of these. And I'm not leaving until it's all finished. And don't think about putting your clothes back on either. You're not the only one who enjoys you stuffing yourself.”

Dogma complied as Niciel grabbed another dessert. Perhaps he wasn't defective he was simply human.


	5. Chapter 5

Dogma stopped concerning himself with how he looked. Niciel had proven that it wasn't bad and for the colder climate was more suitable. Not to mention that he could eat whatever he wanted and have no one reprimand him for such behavior.

 

“Can you even get your armor on anymore?” Niciel giggled passing another plate to Dogma.

He hadn't tried to get his armor on. He hadn't even considered needing it since everything was always so quiet. But since even Dogma's dress blacks were too small, he had a feeling the armor would be a tight fit. 

“I don't think I have the body for that armor anymore.”

Dogma patted his stomach and smiled. Queen Boreal had once again left for coruscant which left the two alone in the palace. Outside, the whirring of a ship was heard. 

“Sounds like queen Boreal is back.” Dogma started. “We should greet her at the gate, I'll grab my coat.”

After grabbing his coat, Dogma came to the gate. Niciel was already there with a concerned look on her face. The arriving ship was not queen Boreal's, instead they were greeted by a battered ship.

“Get the guards, we have to defend the village. I'll try to keep them out.”

Niciel left him at the gate. By the time the rest of the guards arrived, a group of pirates stood in front of Dogma. 

“You don't belong here! I'm offering you the chance to leave peacefully or by the authority of the republic, I will arrest you.

One of the pirates let out a hearty laugh. 

“And who is going to stop us? You?”

This group let out a roaring laugh. Soon the guards would be there to back him up. Behind the gate Nice stood with three men. These were all the guards in the village she could find. The pirates outnumbered them by at least six. At least from what Niciel could tell.

“This village will be easy pickings just like the queen said.”

Were these pirates sent by Queen Boreal? Was this planned?

“Now what would make you think revealing our boss would be a good idea?”

The pirates stood aside as a larger figure stepped forward. Dogma felt his stomach drop as they came face to face. A beselisk in partial armor stood before him. The yellow eyes, an all too familiar look of superiority and hate behind them.

“You're dead! I killed you myself you were dead! How the hell did you get away from the republic!”

How was this possible? The very Jedi he was accused of murdering was here. He felt his legs give, falling in the snow with a muffled this.

“Take the castle and round up the guards. I'll take care of this one myself.”

Dogma pushed himself to his feet and held his blaster to krell. The remaining pirates in turn placed a hand on their weapons.

“Not this time Krell,” dogma shouted. “ You killed my brothers and betrayed the republic. I'm not letting you hurt these people. It's my responsibility to protect them.”

Krell signaled the pirates to keep going. Pulling out his saber as they advanced towards the gates. Without hesitation he fired at Krell, the saber dropping to the ground. Krell screamed in frustration. He charged at Dogma throwing punches. A shot rang through the air, a burning pain in Dogma’s shoulder caught him off guard. Krell kicked him the the ground placing a large foot on his chest.

“You're not a soldier. You're a broken toy of the republic. Exiled to this frozen wasteland getting fat and weak. You were a disgrace when you served me and you still are.”

Two pirates grabbed Dogma and lead him to the prison with the guards. Niciel seemed to have vanished in the chaos. After that, Dogma didn't remember much.

Niciel had managed to sneak away to the castle. Desperately she made contact with the only person she thought could help. A blue holo of a clone soldier met her.

“Queen Boreal? Everything alright with Dogma?”

“Captain Rex! We need help! Queen Boreal left for coruscant and pirates attacked. Dogma and the other guards are holding them off but we need help.”

Before and response could be made, the holo cut out and the door slammed open. Queen Boreal and two pirates entered the room. She pulled the holo back up and greeted Captain Rex a second time.

“Pardon the alarm Captain. It would seem in my absence your soldier and my right hand have staged a coup. They were attempting to lure you here and wipe out your battalion. I will speak with the council about this setback but I will deal with this traitor.”

Rex watched the hollow in silence. It didn't sound like Dogma to try something so bold. He needed to see what was going on before anything could be reported.

“Why did you plan this?” Niciel gasped. “You are betraying your people. I respected you, cared for you.”

“Because this war is pointless! This village is dying and the republic is losing ground. The separatist will win this fight but until then I will do what little I can to weaken the republic. And while I'm at it, get a well deserved revenge for my lost love.”

She dismissed the pirates, sending Niciel to the prison as well. They tossed her into a cell and left. Dogma was lying in the corner of the cell. He was battered, bruised, and bloody. He was motionless. Niciel slid over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. She could feel him trembling under her touch.

“He's right. I'm useless, weak. I couldn't even protect this village.”

“Stop feeling sorry for yourself. You're not useless we can save the village still. All we need is a plan.”

His head was still spinning from seeing Krell. It was a mixture of shock and confusion. Krell was a skilled Jedi yet he used no force pushes or made any attempt to reach his fallen saber. It played over and over in his head. It was all making sense. 

“That's not Krell. It's someone else. But how did he know about me? The abuse, Umbara.”

“We'll figure it out after we get out of here and get help. Now help me with the bars over here. One of them was loose enough to move out last time I was in here.”

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

“Everything alright Rex?”

Anakin watched his captain who stood there for a moment. Concern written on his face.

“I'm not sure general. I just had a strange set of transmissions from Queen Boreal and her second in command. Something isn't right with Dogma. She said something about a coup and pirates…it’s unusual. With your permission I'd like to take a squad to sort this out.”

_____________________________________________________________________________

Niciel found the loose bar and quickly twisted it free. She slid between the bars, motioning for Dogma to follow her. It was a great plan except for one small problem. The space between the bars was just too narrow for Dogma. 

“Damn I can't get through.” He hissed “why couldn't they try something like this two months ago? I could fit then.”

Niciel chuckled as Dogma pushed out into cell. She would have to go alone.

“I'll try to get help. You hang here til I get back.”

“What else can I do Niciel?”

She hurried up the steps and out of sight. Dogma hoped she could find someone.


	6. Chapter 6

Dogma wished he could be helping Niciel. The prison cell was dim and cold much like the cell he had on Coruscant. It made him uneasy, he thought about Umbara, Krell, his brothers that considered him a murderer. His hands shook, he could hear Krell mocking him. 

“Deep breaths,” He whispered to himself. “Krell isn't here, Umbara is in the past.”

He continued to repeat that until the sound of a door opening broke his concentration. Queen Boreal stood on the opposite side of the bars. Her gaze, remorseless and cold, made Dogma uneasy.

“I see the little brat got loose. Don't worry she won't get far, either the pirates will get her or shell freeze to death out there. As for you, how does it feel to fall so far?”

Dogma remained silent. He wasn't giving into her tricks. He had to stay strong for Niciel, for anybody who might be coming to help them.

“Not talking I see. What good are you then? I may as well kill you. Just like you killed my lover.”

“I assure you I've never killed a civilian. Umbara I may have shot my brothers but we didn't know. The only other casualty there was….”

It made sense now. How the imposter had his sabers, knew about Dogma and everything that happened on Umbara. Why she worked with the pirates, endangered her people. It was all a plot to get him there for revenge.

“Did Niciel know about this?”

The queen let out a wicked laugh.

“Of course not, she'd never go along with my plan. It almost worked too. My plan was to drug you into submission and hand you over to the separatists. I wasn't expecting Niciel to show you compassion and treat you like a human. We both know how wrong that is don't we? You're nothing, a tool for the republic. But just like Niciel to fatten you up and keep you from being able to fight.”

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

Niciel snuck quietly through the village. It was silent as death, sending a chill through her. It would be dark soon and if she didn't find a way to get into the castle and signal for help, it may be too late. A guard stood by the servants entrance where Niciel was going to try to sneak in. She ran at him and threw him to the ground. To her surprise, it was one of the villagers she'd rounded up earlier.

“Kriff Niciel what are you doing? The queen is searching everywhere for you.”

“How did you get out? Where is Dogma?”

Niciel had so many questions. What was going on? Was the queen really working against the republic? But she didn't have time to find out she needed to send a transmission just to be sure. If it was a misunderstanding, she would take the blame. But if there was trouble, they would need help.

“She let all the villagers free. She's holding our families hostage in exchange for our loyalty. Dogma was the only one left in the prison. I'll let you in but don't tell her it was me if you get caught.”

Niciel nodded before sliding past. The halls were darker than she expected but still she made her way to a room on the far end of the castle. It was the Queen's office now rarely used since she made arrangements to work in her bed chamber during the colder season. Praying the computers still worked, she started them up. A strangled hum erupted before the screens lit up. In a matter of moments, Niciel had sent a transmission to both senator Amidala and Captain Rex. Now it was up to date.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

Dogma could taste blood as he coughed. He'd spent the last hour or so trying to hold his own against the handful of pirates the queen sent into his prison cell. He was starting to weak and ache. By now, he lay curled on the floor hoping the beating would stop. 

It didn't

He didn't remember when he blacked out but the next time he woke he heard Niciel talking. It seemed distant at first but soon he registered her touch on his forehead. He also registered all the pain from his beating.

“Shit,” he yelped. “What happened?”

Niciel was gentle as she continued rubbing his face and head.

“The pirates left about an hour ago. I snuck into the castle to send a transmission. Hopefully we'll get help soon. Until then, I'm staying with you. You need a medic to check you out and while I'm no medic, I'm all you have right now.”

“You're more than enough Niciel. Thank you for helping me. I'm sorry this is all my fault. If I hadn't killed Krell, she wouldn't be hurting these people. She wouldn't be hurting you. Boreal is right, I am useless.”

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

“Alright boys let's be cautious when we land. We don't know what exactly is happening,” Rex began. Me and Fives will take a crew to talk with the queen. We'll call you if there's trouble. Tup, take Jesse and Kix to the holding cells across from the castle. Regardless of what's going on, Dogma may be there.

It wasn't long before Niciel heard the soldiers storming the cells. Someone had answered her transmission after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for how long it took for an update but I've been busy with work and family. Anyway hope you enjoyed


	7. Chapter 7

“Anyone in here? Hello?”

Niciel saw three soldiers round the corner. Hopefully they sent more than that to help but she was still grateful for any help at all.

“Over here,” she yelled. “Get the door open. We need to get him some medical attention.”

Tup looked into the cell. He saw Niciel cradling a second person curled in her lap. Something about them seemed familiar but in the dining lighting it was hard to tell who they were. After forcing their way in, Kix and Jesse had separated Dogma and Niciel. After placing him on his back and noticing his tattoo, Kix froze.

 

“Dogma? What the hell happened to you? I barely recognized you, you got so big.”

 

“Thanks I missed you too Kix. Observations aside, I'm in alot of pain. Krell’s girlfriend really packs a punch. The pirates didn't make it any better.”

 

The other clones looked at each other. Assuring each other that Dogma had said what they heard.

“Krell's what!?” Jesse spat out. “Jedi aren't supposed to have attachments and of all the things you pull us into, it's another mess that somehow involves Krell? You've got some explaining to do kid.”

Dogma sat up against the wall of the cell. The pain dulled from the bacta patches his brothers applied. He knew no one would be thrilled to hear about Krell any more than he was but it was out of his control.

“First off we know Krell was no Jedi. He was a monster and second that no attachments line is bullshit. Have you seen Skywalker and senator Amidala? There's definitely something going on there. Now let's go see if they need help at the castle.”

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

Rex knew something was wrong as soon as he entered the castle. The guards looked terrified to attack. Like they were forced into their positions. Most simply surrendered when approached some begging to spare them and their families. The throne room was a different story. The guards there were clearly not local. They didn't hesitate to attack making sure none of the clones made it to the door. 

“Looks like we found the pirates.” Rex growled. “Let's take them out and get into that throne room. Fives comm Tup, see what's going on and if they found Dogma.”

 

“No need for that captain.”

Tup and Jesse slid against the wall where Rex was stationed. The occasional pirate taking a shot in their direction.

“We found Dogma he's on his way. I'll take a guess those are the pirates he and Niciel told us about?”

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

Niciel helped Dogma around the side of the castle. After sending Tup and Jesse back to Rex, she would take Dogma and Kix to the servants entrance to surround Queen Boreal. Hopefully they could get her to call off the pirates and surrender before anyone could get hurt.

“Are you sure this is a good idea Niciel? We don't know how many pirates are in there with her and Kix is the only one armed. If this backfires, she can get Rex to cease fire and take all of us as prisoners.

Dogma was getting uneasy about the plan. They knew there was a chance it could go wrong but somehow they had to see past that and try. Niciel's home was at stake. She watched people she cared for fear for their lives and families. It sickened her to see how Queen Boreal betrayed their trust in such a way.

 

“My home is in danger Dogma. I don't want separatists ruling over us spreading fear throughout the village. It's wrong and someone has to stop it.”

 

“Niciel is right Dogma. We have to try and stop her now before clankers come here and do god only knows what to these people.”

The servants entrance led to a room beside the throne room. It was dark except for a small light creeping through a hole in the wall. 

“Guards are sometimes stationed here to keep watch out of site. It hasn't been used in a long time but this way we can map out the room.” Niciel whispered. “I don't see any pirates in here just Boreal and she's talking to someone. I think it's Count Dooku.”

She moved aside for Kix and Dogma to take a look.

“Yup that's the bastard alright.” Kix whispered.

 

“Watch your language Kix, there's a lady present.” Dogma hissed.

 

Niciel placed a hand over both their mouths to silence them. She hadn't made it this far to have an argument blow their cover. Once they were silent, she realized everything was silent. Queen Boreal had ended her transmission. They had to act now before she could get out.

As the door swung open, Dogma ran for Boreal. He had gotten kix’s blaster and now held it to her head. A devilish smirk appeared on her face.

“Go ahead Dogma. Shoot me. Shoot me just like you did with Krell on Umbara. You'll have my blood on your hands and land back in that cell in the republic prisons. Once may be forgiven but twice? And a dignitary no less. So go ahead and shoot me. End it all right here.”

The other door opened. Rex saw the blaster at Queen Boreal's head. Before he could speak he watched Dogma lower it. 

“Not again. You will surrender, face trial for your crimes and these people will have real justice. I'm better than to shoot someone like that ever again.”

He tossed the blaster aside and backed away. Queen Boreal let out a deep laugh before speaking again.

“It's a shame you're better than that, because I'm not.”

She jumped for the blaster and took a shot. Dogma's body crumpled to the ground. Niciel ran to Dogma as Tup and Rex grabbed the queen. Once she was binded, Rex went to where Niciel held onto Dogma.

“She hit my shoulder,” Dogma hissed. “I'll live this time.”

Niciel held onto Dogma. He'd done so much for her village since he'd been there and the chance of losing him had never occurred to her until now.

“You scared the shit out of me Dogma. Don't ever try something like that again, I could have lost you.”

Rex and Kix looked at each other before intervening.

“Hate to break up the romance here but let's get Dogma checked out by a medic just to make sure he's ok.”

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

“I'm sorry to hear about everything that's happened Niciel. Are you sure you are prepared to lead your village as a representative in the galactic senate?”

The blue holo image of senator Amidala lit up the room. Niciel and Rex briefed her on the unexpected overthrow of the queen and how without Dogma, the separatists would have taken over.

“My only request is to keep Dogma as royal security detail. We owe him greatly and I see no reason for him to return to prison. He's proven that he's a fantastic soldier and a caring, sweet young man.”

 

“It couldn't possibly be because you've grown attached to him is it Niciel?”

There was silence in the room. It was clear she was fond of Dogma even the senator could see it.

“Very well you're all dismissed. Rex you and your men should be getting back soon. General Skywalker needs you.”

 

Dogma was thankful for the soft bed. his body ached and after spending two days on a cold cell floor, was a very welcomed changed.

“Mind if we come in?” Rex poked his head in waiting for Dogma to invite them in. Behind him was Niciel, Kix, Jesse, Tup and Fives.

“Just wanted to see you before we got back to the general. You did a good job protecting everyone. I'm proud of you.”

“Thanks captain. I don't want to keep you guys and I see that look on Fives’ face so I'll be as brief as possible. I like it here, it's not as regimented but it'll do. And yes I'm aware I filled out a bit. If you say one word Fives I'm going to kick your ass back through that door. That aside I don't really mind that I've gained weight. Niciel seems to enjoy it and while I can't wear my armor anymore, it feels right.”

They talked for a few more minutes before saying goodbye.

“See ya around big butt.” Fives snickered on his way out.

“Later asshole!” Dogma shouted back.

Niciel and Dogma were finally alone. It had been busy for the past few days between the pirates and Niciel taking charge of the village. Was she going to leave him alone to tend to her needs in the Senate? Perhaps it was best if he kept their relationship professional.

“So what happens now? Do you fly off to coruscant to work in the Senate, leaving me here?”

Niciel looked almost shocked at the accusation. She had no intention of leaving him again.

“I may be a leader now but I can always watch senate hearings from transmissions and if my presence is desperately needed, I will probably need an escort to accompany me off planet. And I know just the clone for the job.”

She wasn't going to leave him, even better she was taking him with her. 

“Well I don't want to impose on you so if you did decide to find someone else I won't stand in your way. I support whatever makes you happy.”

“Dogma you make me happy. My people being safe makes me happy, and I can't keep them safe without the help a my favorite chubby clone trooper. Besides, I clearly haven't emphasized this enough but I do love you. I don't care about how people will take that but I love you and nothing is going to change that. Now I'm going to prepare dinner when I get back I'm going to prove my point.”

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

Two years later

“Niciel do you know where my boots are? The kids want me to take them to meet the ship.”

 

Dogma did his best to look under the bed but he wasn't as young as he used to be and he certainly wasn't any thinner. His stomach bulged out onto his wide lap as he sat on the edge of the bed.

“I have your boots daddy!”

A small girl burst through the door holding the large boots in her hand.

“Thank you Katrina. Go get your brother and we'll head outside to meet the ship.”

Katrina pushed past her mother and left the room. Dogma slid into his boots and stood once again. It was a simple life for the four of them but they were happy.

“Ready to go Welcome Domino squad? The ship should be here any minute.”

Dogma frowned. When he heard from Rex about Tup killing a Jedi it brought him back to Umbara again. It wasn't like Tup but they all knew that. Then came the plea for help. Rex needed to get domino squad off the radar. He and Master To had managed to fake Tup's death but needed to get them out before someone knew. It seemed so horrible but since their planet was so far from the republic, no one would notice. He agreed as soon as Rex requested. Now though, he was nervous. It had been two years since he'd seen them and it made him realize just how big he'd gotten. Chubby was understandable but at this point he fit the profile of obese.

“I'm sure Fives has two year of jokes to deliver for me. He never could be subtle about things like that. I just wish their move here was on better terms. I'm sure the republic is questioning how useful clone soldiers are now. You still think I'm useful right sweetie?”

“Always have, always will darling. Let's get going I heard the ship landing outside and the kids are excited to meet their uncle's.”

The four stood at the end of the landing awaiting Dogma's brothers. Fives was the first one off and stopped in front of them.

“And I thought you were big last time I saw you. Dogma your huge! I'm going to have fun with this.”

“We could still toss you back on that ship Fives.” Niciel warned

He went pale as she cautiously watched him.

 

“Relax sweetie he's just joking. No need to scare him, nobody is getting sent back today. Let's get inside where it's warm. We have some catching up to do and you all look pretty tired.”

Niciel and Dogma quietly led them inside while the kids introduced themselves. Katrina asked question after question before her father finally sent her off to play elsewhere. There would be plenty of time for her to ask questions but for now, everyone needed some rest.

“Rex told me what happened. I assured him we would take care of all of you and should anyone else need to come here they were welcome. It's quiet but I think you'll like it here.”

Niciel was happy to help everyone settle in and as a bonus she had a few more mouths to feed. She remembered how much fun it was fattening Dogma up and now she had a handful of skinny clones to feed. She had a feeling this would be a great new beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this story however it does leave an open for a few one shots revolving a chubby Domino squad. But only if that's something people would like to see. I'm glad you read this far and hope you enjoyed it. If you want to talk to me about this story or the idea of anymore chubby clones come talk to me on Tumblr ( same name as I am here). Thank you again!

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at clone writing. Tell me what you think


End file.
